This project is concerned with optimal management and scientific description of the total BLSA population, which includes, as of 6/30/94, 1167 active participants (543 women; 624 men), 534 inactive (193 women; 341 men), and 615 deceased (61 women; 554 men). Active participants range in age from 20 to 97 years old. Recruitment efforts are focussed on 45 to 55 year old Caucasian and African American women and African American men and women across the age range to meet the needs of the two new research initiatives, the Perimenopausal and Vascular studies. At present, 9% of all active participants, and 12% of the active women, are African American. Since April, 1992, all new participants have been screened through self report applicant health status questionnaire according to health criteria for either the Vascular or Perimenopausal initiatives.